El sueño de Kurt
by VaideKunstler
Summary: El Glee Club está en Nueva York a cinco días del concurso de coros. Kurt tiene una pesadilla y Will se encarga de cuidarle
1. Pesadilla

Will Schuester sonreía pensativo apoyándose en la barandilla de la terraza de su habitación de hotel en Nueva York.

Había estado en esa ciudad incontables veces, y a pesar de conocerla como la palma de su mano, ese mágico lugar no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Oía las risas de los varones del Glee club en la habitación de al lado y no podía hacer más que sonreír más fuerte hasta soltar una risa sonora al recordar las cosas que había pasado desde que llegaron. A Santana y a Kurt les habían perdido las maletas y en un principio habían estado de mal humor y la chica casi se come vivo al funcionario de la compañía aérea, pero después se morían de risa viéndose vestidos de Puck o Tina. Rachel creía ver celebridades por todas partes, y cuando se acercaba a saludar a los supuestos famosos y no eran Barbra Streisand o Dolly Parton, se sorprendía y se iba dejándoles mudos de sorpresa.

Nadie podría jamás imaginar cómo adoraba a esos chavales. Desde Rachel, una chica en extremo talentosa, también a veces una pesadilla pero una maravillosa persona; Quinn, una persona fuerte y admirable; Puck, duro por fuera pero sensible y cariñoso por dentro, hasta Kurt. Quería a todos sus chicos por igual pero tenía que admitir que tenía una pequeña debilidad por Kurt. Después de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir se sentía un poco culpable por no haber hecho nada y no haber sabido reaccionar. Cuando se acordaba de aquel día en que Karofsky le quitó la figurita de bodas a su alumno, se retorcía de pena y remordimiento ante el recuerdo de la cara aterrorizada del muchacho, como temblaba y como le miraba suplicante y pidiendo ayuda.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos malos recuerdos, al fin y al cabo ya había pasado todo, Kurt estaba muy feliz, tenía una relación con un chico de Dalton, y estaba en Nueva York disfrutando como nunca a cinco días del Concurso Nacional de Coros.

Se desabrochó el chaleco, se aflojó un poco la corbata y se tumbó en la cama matrimonial para ver algún que otro programa sobre el calentamiento global.

Empezaba a adormecerse cuando comenzó a oír gritos en la habitación de al lado. No le dio importancia ya que todos ellos, especialmente Puck y aunque no lo pareciese Artie, eran muy ruidosos.

Estaba medio dormido cuando comenzaron a golpear su puerta con rapidez. Se levantó de mala gana y fue a ver quién era el "simpático" que venía a molestarle en medio de su cabezadita. Se sorprendió al ver al adolescente larguirucho y patoso que es Finn, pero se inquietó al ver la cara descompuesta de éste y supo que algo iba mal.

Se espabiló completamente al oír la frase entrecortada que articuló el joven:

-Mr Schue… por favor…Kurt

El profesor salió disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos seguido muy de cerca por Finn.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un panorama desconcertante, pero no por ello más alentador. Estaban todos los chicos en pijama y con la cara pálida alrededor de una cama individual con cara de no saber qué hacer.

Will se acercó corriendo y vio a Kurt tumbado en la cama. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Pero algo fuera de lo normal. Estaba revolviéndose en la cama y gritando como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Estaba cubierto de sudor y lágrimas recorrían su delicado rostro. Se daba la vuelta, arañaba la almohada sin poder dejar de llorar y soltando pequeños gemidos. En ese momento dijo una frase que dejó helados a todos los presentes:

-P-por favor Dave, dé-déjame en paz

El profesor se recuperó del shock inicial y se arrodillo ante él y empezó a sacudirle con suavidad, para no hacerle daño, pero enérgicamente.

-Kurt…Despierta, es solo un mal sueño

Pero solo consiguió que el chico frunciese el ceño haciendo una mueca y gritase más fuerte y con más miedo en su voz.

-¡DÉJAME POR FAVOR!- gritaba suplicante sollozando tembloroso.

Fue entonces cuando un barreño de agua fría se vertió en el cuerpo de Kurt que se incorporó con un grito de espanto. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Puck con una mirada de miedo y el rostro blanco sosteniendo un barreño azul.

-N-no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor Mr Schue-balbuceó

Will iba a añadir algo cuando oyó los sollozos de Kurt.

Se volvió y le vio empapado, temblando, llorando y completamente aterrorizado mirando a todos sus compañeros.

-Kurt, ¿estás bien?- le susurró el profesor cogiéndole delicadamente de los hombros

Kurt empezó a mirar nerviosamente a sus amigos que le seguían mirando desde arriba. El profesor comprendió y ayudó a Kurt a levantarse, cosa que no fue fácil ya que le temblaban las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina.

-Chicos tratar de secar este desastre mientras yo hablo a solas con Kurt


	2. Miedo

_Kurt empezó a mirar nerviosamente a sus amigos que le seguían mirando desde arriba. El profesor comprendió y ayudó a Kurt a levantarse, cosa que no fue fácil ya que le temblaban las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina._

_-Chicos tratar de secar este desastre mientras yo hablo a solas con Kurt_

* * *

El profesor cogió a su alumno todo lo delicadamente que pudo de los hombros y mandándole una última mirada de preocupación a Finn salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Con suerte la habitación de Will era contigua a la de los chicos y Kurt no tuvo que caminar mucho, porque de otra manera quizás su cuerpo convulso no habría soportado el trayecto.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto de Will, el profesor se fijó más detenidamente en su alumno y se dio cuenta cuan afectado estaba Kurt.

Nunca le había visto así. Normalmente parecía más mayor y seguro de sí mismo con sus pantalones pegados, sus broches extravagantes y su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado a un lado, por no hablar de su energía y aires de diva que le daban ese punto arrogante a la persona sincera y alegre que era.

Pero ahora no veía nada de eso. Kurt estaba en frente de él y parecía como mínimo tener dos años menos. Estaba descalzo y tenía los pies más bonitos que Will había visto jamás. Eran finos, delicados, pequeños. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal gris de Puck y tenía la cintura sujeta por una goma para evitar que se le cayeran. Tenía el dobladillo metido hacia dentro, pero aun así lo seguía arrastrando dándole un aire torpe y desgarbado. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros de Finn en la que habrían cabido por los menos tres Kurts. Dejando al lado sus pensamientos de ese extraño conjunto para dormir que le habían dejado sus amigos, se fijó en su rostro. Tenía en pelo mojado y pegado a la cara formando una especie de flequillo recto desordenado. Tenía la cara brillante de sudor y los surcos creados por las lágrimas se hacían más evidentes a medida que lloraba más. Sus ojos fueron lo que más impactó a Will. Volvió a ver esa mirada que pretendía olvidar hacía diez minutos. El terror, la incertidumbre. Se le veía tan sumamente pequeño, así temblando, mirándole sin poder articular palabra y abrazándose a sí mismo.

No sabe de dónde pero Will sacó las fuerzas para reaccionar. Tenía que ser fuerte, era el profesor, no podía dejar que el miedo se apoderase también de él.

Se acercó a él y un poco desorientado sin saber que hacer le acarició el brazo.

-Kurt- dijo suavemente- ¿estás mejor?

El chico bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo llorando silenciosamente y dejando que ligeros temblores se apoderasen de su cuerpo.

- Kurt yo…

En eso Kurt se abalanzó sobre su profesor y le abrazó por la cintura escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor sollozando. Sin dudarlo, Will respondió al abrazo estrechando con fuerza la espalda de Kurt con un brazo y sujetándole cuidadosamente la cabeza con el otro. Apoyó suavemente su barbilla en el cabello de su alumno y sin querer ni poder evitarlo le dio un beso cariñoso en el pelo.

-No pasa nada hijo, estoy aquí, estoy aquí- le susurró

El cuerpo de Kurt era más pequeño aún de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Parecía una figurita de porcelana, de esas que tienes miedo que se caigan al suelo y se rompan en mil pedazos. Se dio cuenta de que no solo temblaba de miedo, sino también de frío.

-Dios Kurt estás empapado, tienes que cambiarte- no quería que además de la pesadilla enfermase, eso le mataría.

-P-puck es un buen despertador, ¿v-verdad Mr Schue?

Era la primera frase que decía desde que había despertado y no pudo evitar sonreírle con alivio.

-Te daré una camiseta mía, quítate eso antes de que te acatarres y perdamos a nuestro contratenor en el concurso- le dijo con una media sonrisa

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su hermanastro talla XXL.

Will esperó pacientemente sentado en la esquina de la cama y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de pena al ver como Kurt intentaba desabrochar la prenda con manos temblorosas sin éxito.

-Ven, ya te ayudo yo, no pasa nada

Vio como Kurt enrojecía furiosamente a medida que Will iba dejando al descubierto su pecho. Will pensó que él a su edad estaba bastante más formado, ya que desde muy joven ejercitó su musculatura dada su afición al baile y para sus dieciséis años largos ya tenía vello en el pecho desde hacía un tiempo. En cambio Kurt era totalmente lampiño y no tenía rastro de músculo por ningún sitio, lo que le daba un aire aún más joven del que ya tenía.

-No me gusta como soy- murmuró bajito y con las mejillas aún encendidas- toda la gente de mi edad es más…mayor. Por eso siempre llevo tantas capas.

El profesor se dio la vuelta para alcanzar una toalla y se mordió el labio arrepentido de haber pensado eso.

-A mí me pareces un chico muy guapo Kurt- le sonrió el profesor tendiéndole la toalla y una camiseta blanca de manga corta

-Em, g-gracias Mr Schue- dijo sonriendo tímidamente

Se secó bien antes de ponerse la camiseta. Le quedaba mejor que la camisa de su hermano, pero aun así grande. El joven rió un poco al verse con la ropa de Will, y eso relajó más al profesor.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No lo sé, Mr Schue. No creo que revivirlo justo antes de irme a dormir de nuevo sea una buena idea.

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que en cualquier momento, cuando quieras, vienes y me lo cuentas

- Gracias Mr Schue. Por todo- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera

* * *

**He decidido dividir el capítulo, lo pondré esta noche o como máximo mañana, espero que os esté gustando ;)**


	3. Feliz

_- Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que en cualquier momento, cuando quieras, vienes y me lo cuentas_

_- Gracias Mr Schue. Por todo- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera_

* * *

-Te acompaño de vuelta a tu habitación, no quiero dejarte solo

Salieron de la habitación y Kurt llamó a la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Finn, ábreme, soy Kurt

Siguió sin abrir nadie.

-Finn, Sam. Chicos abrir, venga

En eso se oyó un ruido que sonó como una mezcla entre un gruñido y un bostezo, que a juzgar por sus decibelios y su ferocidad podría haber sido emitido fácilmente por un gorila, seguido de un ruido de muelles de colchón.

-Mierda

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?  
-Están dormidos. Finn hace ese sonido cuando duerme. Cuando mi padre y Carole se casaron, gané una madre y un orangután, lo sé. Es imposible dormir a su lado.

-Em, bueno espera en mi habitación y mientras voy a recepción y pido una llave de sobra. Ponte a ver la tele, haz lo que quieras, estás en tu casa- le dijo sonriendo dándole las llaves de su cuarto.

Kurt entró solo, un poco incómodo y miró la hora. Había estado con Mr Schue mucho más de lo que pensaba. Se aseguró de no poner el cerrojo, para que su profesor pudiese entrar después.

Pensar en el sueño que había tenido le revolvía el estómago.

Estaba en el instituto. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y oscuros. Sintió miedo y empezó a andar, cada vez más deprisa y al final corriendo desesperado, gritando e intentando escapar. En eso apareció Karofsky y le acorraló contra la pared. Se iba acercando más y más a su cara, y al final le besó con fuerza, agarrándole de sus manos y haciendo presión en sus caderas para no dejarle huir.

-P-por favor Dave, dé-déjame en paz- le suplicó retorciéndose bajo su arresto intentando que dejase de besarle

Empezó a tocarle el cuello, el pecho, la espalda y Kurt lo único que podía hacer era intentar resistirse y suplicar a su atacante.

-¡DÉJAME POR FAVOR!

El jugador pareció cansarse de él y estrellándolo contra la pared comenzó a patearle mientras le decía insultos y le robaba algún que otro beso sádico mordiéndole los labios mientras se reía.

Sacudió la cabeza y tembló un poco. Todo había acabado, ahora estaba bien con Karofsky pero el miedo realmente no había desaparecido nunca.

Bostezó y miró el reloj. Era ya tarde y su profesor no volvía. Siempre había mucha cola en recepción, así que supuso que iba a tardar.

Se tumbó en el sofá y antes de poder alcanzar el mando de la tele, se quedó dormido.

Media hora después Will entró en la habitación triunfante con la copia de la llave en la mano.

-Kurt, ya tengo la copia, no veas lo que ha costado que…

Kurt estaba profundamente dormido. Tenía la respiración pausada, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y una expresión feliz en el rostro. El pelo alborotado le daba un aire que Will calificó de adorable. Estaba durmiendo de lado y una mano le caía fuera del sofá.

El profesor suspiró. No era capaz de despertarle. Además sería mejor que pasara la noche allí, por si volvía a tener una pesadilla. Cogió a su alumno en brazos. Este se revolvió un poco y gimió, pero en cuanto fue depositado en la cama y tapado volvió a recuperar la sonrisa. El profesor le acarició la mejilla y se sentó en el sofá.

Se quedó pensando la frase que había dicho Kurt mientras dormía. No podía ser que siguiese teniendo pesadillas con Dave Karofsky. ¿Tanto le había aterrorizado?

Así estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Kurt gemir. Se levantó sobresaltado y fue rápidamente deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le pasara nada.

Se arrodilló delante de la cama, como había hecho unas horas antes, y agarró la mano de Kurt.

-Kurt, escúchame- dijo con calma- no pasa nada. Estás a salvo, estás aquí conmigo, nadie puede hacerte nada, ent… oh Kurt, no llores, por favor, no llores- dijo el hombre a punto de llorar también

La cara de Kurt había vuelto a ser surcada por las lágrimas, y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Empezó a decir algo ininteligible balbuceando aún dormido.

-Mr Schue…-dijo muy bajito

-Dime, hijo, ¿qué pasa?

-D-dígale a mi madre que me abrace, que tengo miedo- balbuceó

-¿Carole?- Por favor, que sea Carole, y no sea… pensó el hombre abriendo mucho los ojos

-E-Elizabeth

Will no lo pudo resistir más. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. No podía ni imaginarse lo que tenía que haber sido para Kurt haber crecido sin su madre, tener que empezar a vivir con Finn y la madre de este, y ahora esto…

Sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó los zapatos y se sumergió en la cama con Kurt. Antes de poder hacer nada, Kurt se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra él, todavía dormido. Will le abrazó, le empezó a acariciar el pelo, respirando el aroma dulce y fresco que desprendía.

Notó como el chico se relajaba entre sus brazos y le devolvía el abrazo agarrándolo suavemente por su camisa.

Will repartía besos en el pelo de Kurt, y también en su frente, sus mejillas, en mitad de una de sus cejas y en la punta de la nariz.

El chico seguía durmiendo sin percatarse de nada, con el cuerpo relajado y sus brazos en el pecho de su maestro.

Will sabía que eso esto que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Estaba abrazando a un chico de dieciséis años, que por cierto era su alumno y además gay, y le estaba dando besos y caricias. Pero hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, tan lleno. Nunca había estado así con Terri o con ninguna pareja, tampoco con un amigo o un familiar. Y con ese sentimiento tan maravilloso y sobre todo, feliz, se quedó dormido sin dejar de abrazar a Kurt con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Estoy casi segura de que va a tener secuela, me ha gustado demasiado esto como para no seguirlo ;) Espero vuestros reviews! :D**


	4. Secuela

Hola, quería informaros a todos de que finalmente he hecho la secuela de "El sueño de Kurt". Se llama "Amor prohibido", y ayer postee el primer capitulo. Espero que os guste y ansio vuestros reviews! :) V.K


End file.
